breathe
by rosalina2123
Summary: After an incident happens in the woods one night,it leaves Scott and Isaac fighting for their lives. Will they both make it,or will one not?


Chapter 1

Harsh wheezing fills the air as I watch him struggle to breath, his chest rises brutally,and I wish there was something I could do to help ease his pain. "Shit, Stiles go,he's getting worse,we're losing him"i say demandingly, "ok I'm going as fast as I can Alison,is he still breathing"he says hurriedly,just like he does when he's off adderal, which I'm guessing he is again. Looking at him,i can tell he doesn't have a shadow of a chance unless we hurry, his skin is pale white,red blood blanching it,particularly on his abdomen and chest,staining his black top, but I don't think all of it is his though because Isaac was bleeding also, before we got him in the other car. "sorry to ask, are we there yet,i don't think he's going to hold on much longer, he's starting to vomit" i say trying gently to move his head to the side as clear liquid makes it way out of his mouth onto my boots, "yeah,we're about five minutes away now,can you tell if Derek and Erica are behind us"he says, "yeah"i say,i turn around to look but there is no black truck behind us,so I know that either they must've stopped,or they've slowed down.

"no they're not there"i say, "crap,Isaac's not any better off than Scott,they better hurry"he says,running a hand over his face. I can tell he's nervous,he's get's this way every time something happens to Scott,but it's never been this bad before,his hands are gripping the steering wheel and they are what seems like hours but in reality is probably no more than 5 minutes,we pull in front of the emergency room, Stiles jumps out and runs inside. By this point Scott has my hand an a vise like grip,and tears are streaming down his cheeks,reaching with my free hand I flick them away,and he flinches away at first,he's never done that to me before but I have a feeling he's just frightened and in shock. Sirens ring out into the otherwise relatively quiet night air as the passenger side door is suddenly flung open,two nurses are standing outside of the jeep with Stiles,one is Scott's mother and another is somebody I don't know. The nurse I don't know pushes the passenger seat down and take's Scott off of my lap,as she puts him on a gurney I realize my pants are soaked with his blood,but that doesn't matter right now. I watch as starts to stroke her son's forehead and says something barely audible to him,i think it's something along the lines of"it's going to be ok honey,i know it hurts,shh",he says something barely audible also,"mommy make it stop,it hurts".

"We're going to get you inside alright,and then the pain will stop"i hear her say in response, right as she says that we step inside onto white linoleum,my boots clicking,and the nurses tennis shoes squeaking. I try to follow them to the exam area but holds me back and tells me to go to the waiting room. Wandering aimlessly,i finally make it to the waiting room, pale brown chairs and magazine covered up tables,greet me as I realize Stiles isn't with me. I figure he must be outside trying to call Derek to find out if they're anywhere near the hospital with Isaac,he must really be suffering by now. Time passes slowly but eventually Stiles come's into the waiting room and plops down in the chair beside me with an aimless sigh, "have you heard anything from Derek"i ask, "yeah,they're almost here they should be here in a minute or two"he says.

Sitting in silence for 20 minutes with nothing but yells and beeping filling air,they finally arrive. Derek comes in first with a pale figure with short curly hair in his arms, Isaac looks long gone,his face so ashen pale,i wonder how he's made it this long. Erica comes in next,she races to the nurses station and hurriedly tells them what's going on, and as soon as she's done,they pull Issac from Derek's arms and place him on a gurney. One nurse reaches to his neck for a pulse, and obviously there is none because what she says next tells all, "Shit,we need a doctor stat,he's in cardiac arrest"she says,the other nurse starts to push the gurney into a wide open room. I follow Derek and Erica to the front of the room,and I see everything that happens. They cut his shirt off and throw it to the side as one nurse crawls on top of him and starts CPR,"get the defibrillator now"the doctor says. Right as this is said the machine comes into the room,and then the curtain is pulled closed. All we hear after that is a few words of encouragement,"come on buddy,come on you can do this,you have too much life ahead of you come on", and then a sigh of relief,"he's back,but he's not out of the woods yet"someone says,then we're ushered away.


End file.
